battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zealot Guy/Changes that must be made to BFBC2 yesterday.
More points are to be given to players who preform a buzz kill (ending an enemy kill streak.) this will incurage players to prioritize high-scoring enemies. # #You should get point for repairing your own vehicle, but only if it was damaged by the enemy while you were driving it. #You should 'not' get points for healing players who hurt themselves, accidental or otherwise. ##I mean medics should not get points for healing players who hurt themselves. The injured person will still be healed, but the medic won't get points for it. #Damaging a friendly M-Com more than 25% on your own will penalize the player -500 points. If it was an accident, you are an idiot and deserve the punishment. #Destroying two friendly M-Coms, accidental or otherwise, autokicks the player from the game. If it was an accident, you are clearly a moron and should be kicked anyway. #C4 should not stick to M-Coms, at least not for defenders. ##Sticking it to the floor is fine. It's just to prevent intentional sabotage. #C4 should not stick to UAVs. Period. DUH #SMGs need a steeper damage drop off to be ineffective at longer ranges. #Magnum ammo should NOT increase base damage for ANY weapon. It should only reduce damage drop off. ##I'm talking for the sake of balance, to make it less like stopping power for battlefield. #Shotguns are not to be compatible with magnum ammo. End of discussion. #ALL players get to carry a pair of binoculars for the purpose of spotting and nothing else. It will assigned to D-Pad UP on consoles or NUMBER 5 on PC. #The game needs a damned compass of some kind. ##North, South, East, West are easy to understand. I need to say "Enemy in the forest West of Bravo," because left and right are subjective to orientation. #The grenade perk for Recons should allow them to carry 2 additional Motion Sensors as well as the additional Frag Grenade. #Recons also get their own special slot-2 specialization that allows them to use the iron sights on the rifles. Doing so removes the scope and makes it use the iron sights unless a different scope is attached. This will allow use of the weapons with the extra ammo perk as well as encourage front-line recons. #More AAA emplacements are to be added to the game. Unshielded heavy machine guns should be able to look up at steeper angles for anti-air purposes. #If there are enemies within a certain distance of a squad mate, you should not be able to spawn on them. The exact distance is negotiable. This will prevent players popping out of nowhere while someone is trying to knife them. ##It has happened to me, and it's not fair. #Spawning on a squad mate is not allowed at all while that squad mate is under fire or had just recently been under fire. The exact time from being shot to allowed spawning is negotiable. #You should not be able to spawn on a squad mate who is currently firing their weapon. This will prevent people popping out of their squad-mates butts while in a skirmish, leading to unfair kills. ##It's happened to all of us one time or another. It's not fair and you know it. I'm referring to when you're shooting at someone, and then someone pops out of their ass and kills you. Not fair! #Under no circumstances may a squad mate spawn on squad mate if they are within a certain distance from the enemy spawn, particularly conquest. Spawn raping is not fair to the victims. #Players are not allowed in the opposing team's spawn in conquest. EVER!!!!1 #Players shall be given the option to shut off that GOD DAMNED KLAXON ALARM that plays when losing in conquest. ##They fixed this in the last patch. It was very annoying and distracting. For those who don't get it, I'm talking about how it used to be, back when the Klaxon used to play CONSTANTLY once your team had less than 11 tickets. Now it only plays for a second or so, and that's fine. #Bring back the engineer's ability to repair the M-Coms. Not to full, but at least to 25%. Help prevent unfair C4ing. #The glitch that causes the 3rd person reloading animation to stop when a player changes stance needs to be fixed. The reload animations are cool and having them stop when someone crouches is dumb. Disregard all of this. Forget it. I don't give a fuck anymore. Category:Blog posts